


The things we lost in fire.

by xXCarl_GrimesXx



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Written from original characters point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCarl_GrimesXx/pseuds/xXCarl_GrimesXx
Summary: The day my dad came back…...However now that day seems so long ago a distance memory because as I am thinking about this memory......I think of how much has happened since then......How much we've lost......I am Kate Grimes. And this is my story.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything apart from Kate Grimes and changed bit's of dialogue and plots. All other rights go to AMC and Robert Kirkman.

**Prologue**

My world fell apart before the end of the world had even begun.

 

My dad had been shot. Shot because he was doing his job, because some stupid person decided that they could do what they want.

Me and my twin brother Carl were at school when it happened. I could tell something bad had happened before, that feeling you get in your stomach when you just know. You don't know how you just do. Seeing Shane and some other members of the Sheriff department confirmed that feeling. 

 

I remember seeing them there and wondering if they're here why isn't dad? Then I remembered that feeling that had been stuck with me for most of the day past lunch time. And I knew that something bad must've happened to him. 

 

When mom came over to me and Carl, Shane didn't move over to us like he would do. He wore no smile, like he usually would when he saw us. 

 

Then mom told us. Dad had been shot and had been taken to the hospital. He was in a coma. 

I had never felt pain like that before. The tears wouldn't stop falling down my face. I made no effort to stop them like I usually would. The pain felt like something had been ripped out of me and I couldn't get it back. 

 

I couldn't see anything due to the tears blurring my vision. I tried my best to lift my face to look at Shane; for him to tell me it wasn't true and that mom was lying. Even though I knew she would never lie about something like this.

 

I remember falling onto the gravel floor and mom holding me and Carl tight in her arms. Making promises that we would be okay, that dad would wake up soon and we'll be fine. 

 

Only we weren't going to be fine.

 

Because not long after dad was shot, the world ended. 

 

If only I knew back then what our world was going to become. I never would have left dads side. I would've stayed in the hospital where he died because when he died, I didn't want him to be alone. 

 

When Shane told us that dad had died in the hospital the pain was back again, only this time it was worse. So much more worse. I think it's because the first time, there was hope. Hope that he would wake up and that we'd be a family again. This time was different because there wasn't any hope. Dad was dead and there wasn't anything I could do to change that. What made it worse was that not only had my dad died, but he had died without his family there. Shane was there, that's true, but it wasn't me or Carl or mom. 

 

We were going to visit him on the day everything had happened. Carl and I had made him a card wishing him to get better soon. I still had it with me when we got stuck in traffic trying to get the city like the man on the TV and radio said. I wouldn't let it go. It was for him and if he could no longer have it then I should keep it for him. 

 

Then they started dropping the bombs on the city. Me and Carl had been left with this nice woman, Carol and her daughter Sophia. Pete was Sophia's dad and Carol's husband but he seemed a bit off, I didn't like him that much. 

 

I held Carl's hand tightly when the we heard the explosions and saw the fire off in the distance. He held my hand back just as tight as I did with him. We cried. I remember hanging onto his hand like my life depended on it. I remember the fear. After all I didn't really know what was happening or why something like this was happening. 

 

It wasn't too long after that, that I found myself camped out beside a quarry with strangers. Slowly I got to know everyone. Glenn was my favorite out of these new people. He looked out for me and on the night I first met him he had given me his hoodie because I was cold. 

 

Carol and Sophia were nice. I would stay with them for most of the day when mom was doing chores or just wasn't there. I didn't mind too much though. I had Carl by my side and Carol was like a second mom to us. Sophia had become one of my best friends, in time that is. She was quite shy and quiet at first but as soon as she warmed up to us she was funny and had the energy of a puppy. 

 

Dale, Andrea and Amy were nice to me too. Dale lets me sit with him on top of the RV sometimes. He says it's nice to have the company. I didn't know the relation between him, Andrea or Amy but they seem to get on well with him. Andrea had given me a bracelet that she thought I would like. I did. It wasn't a chain bracelet but more of a woven one. It said faith on it along with handcuffs that had the word freedom on them, they reminded me of dad. There was also a bow and arrow on it. I haven't taken the bracelet off since she gave it me. Amy was Andrea's younger sister she's nice too. Amy and I often have conversations about life before the world ended and the dead started walking. 

 

T-Dog was also someone who I had spoken too a lot. He tells me funny stories about random things. I don't mind them though because it takes my mind off how broken the world is at the moment. 

 

Daryl and Merle are the mysterious ones though. They are "Rednecks" according to Shane. I don't know what that means but they seem alright. Well, Daryl does. Merle however is rude and mean sometimes, he's never said anything to me though it's just how I see him treat others around him. He's so loud and hot headed I'm surprised that he hasn't attracted walkers yet. Daryl however he's nice when Merle isn't around. He hunts for food and allows us to eat. I always make sure to go up to him afterwards and thank him for the food. Daryl seems a lot more warmer to me than the others. After a while of me just sitting next to him when Merle isn't around and taking to him about random things, he joined in too. He would tell me different things about his life before and also briefly shown me how to tell if a foot print is a deer or a squirrel. 

 

About a week after the world ended I knew something was going on between mom and Shane. You could just tell, the way they acted around each other had changed. I knew what they were doing. I didn't want to believe it though. I didn't want to think that mom could move on that fast. I didn't want to believe that Shane would that to his brother. So I didn't speak. Pretended that I had no idea what was going on between them. I did speak to Carl about it though. He agreed with me. Together we decided act normal. To not notice how long mom would take in the woods or how Shane always seemed to disappear when mom was in the woods.

 

Dad would be disappointed if he could see us now. Mom cheating on him with Shane whilst his two kids where past off to different people to be looked after. Honestly I tried not to think about it. Thinking about it made it harder. 

 

After a while I knew I needed to tell someone. So, who did I go to who I knew wouldn't say a word to anyone else? Daryl. 

 

I told him about mom and Shane one day whilst I was sitting next to him again. I told him about dad and how upset he must be  at us. He didn't say much just sat there and listened to me complain. When I finished he just patted my head for a moment then taught me how to put the arrow in his crossbow. It was nice and it took my mind off of everything.

Carl and I had gotten closer. With mom not around as much as she used to be we spent a lot of our time together. We didn't argue a lot with each other anymore as we both know how precious the time we have is now. At any point one of us could die. That's why we don't like to fight anymore. We relied on each other more now and we talk about everything together. We made a promise that we'd tell each other everything. So we did.

Glenn took some of the group out to the city and Daryl's out hunting. Once again Carl and I have been left in the care of other people and not our mom. I'm starting to get annoyed at her but it doesn't show. 

When mom got back we still stayed with Carol for awhile. The other's where getting worried about where the people who went to Atlanta where. Apparently they were supposed to be back by now. Mom was cutting Carl's hair whilst Shane and I sat watching. That's when in the distance a car alarm was going off and not only that but it was getting closer.

 

"Talk to me Dale." Shane spoke and stood up to walk over to where Dale was. People around camp started to stand up and walk over to where the sound was coming from.

 

"Can't tell yet." Dale replied and looked into his binoculars.

 

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked.

 

Mom, Carl and I stood up and walked over to the others.

 

"I'll be damned." Dale murmured.

 

"What is it?" Amy questioned, her anticipation was heard in her voice as she spoke. 

 

"Stolen car is my guess." Dale said as he put his binoculars down. A little while later a red sports car appeared and parked itself in camp. Glenn was smiling as he got out of the car.

 

_ Of course it's Glenn.  _ I giggled a bit at the realization.

 

"Holy crap, turn that thing off." Dale shouted. 

 

"I don't know how." Glenn called back.

Everyone started shouting at him though. I decided to stop listening and think of other things. I heard the alarm stop though and then everything was quieter as people begun to ask Glenn more questions. I decided to pay attention again when a giant lorry turned up.

 

However when everyone was being reunited mom turned around and tried to lead Carl and I away. I decided that I wanted to stay.

 

"Can I go talk to Glenn?" I asked mom. To which she gave me a nod and stroked my hair. 

 

Walking over to Glenn, he saw me and I gave him a hug. 

 

"I'm glad you're okay."I whispered into his top. 

 

"I'm glad I'm okay too." Glenn joked and I started to chuckle.

 

Glenn, Shane and another guy who was at our camp mentioned something about a new guy. I heard the lorry door open and close. That's when I pulled out of Glenn embrace to look to see who it was. 

 

_ Dad? No he's dead this isn't real. This. Isn't. Real. Then why does he look so real. _

 

Dad looked over and saw Shane before I stepped out more so he could see me. He saw mom and Carl first before our eyes met. 

 

"Kate?" That one word had me running as fast as I could. I could hear Carl shouting out for dad. Dad was speed walking towards me I could see the tears in his eyes. I crashed into his embrace as he dropped down to catch me. 

 

My dad was alive. My dad was here. 

 

I felt Carl come into the embrace too. It felt normal to have dads arms around me again. Like he never left. Dad held me and Carl close and kept tightening his grip on us. He didn't even let go when mom came over and opted to give mom a one handed hug as she joined us on the floor. 

 

I refused to let go of dad for a while after that. When I did let go I spent my day following him around and holding his dad tightly. Dad didn't mind and held my hand back just as tight.  I gave him the get well soon card I had held onto for so long. He cried a bit more. I cried with him. 

 

I knew I'd remember this. 

 

_ The day my dad came back… _

 

_...However now that day seems so long ago a distance memory because as I am thinking about this memory... _

_...I think of how much has happened since then... _

_...How much we've lost... _

_...I am Kate Grimes. And this is my story. _


	2. Chapter 1. After The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? x

The barn was burning down.

 

The flames of the fire danced around in the air.

 

I was alone, dad wasn’t here or Carl and I have no idea where mom had gone.  Walkers were approaching, snapping their mouths trying desperately to sink their teeth into my shoulders or anywhere they could get a bite in.

 

I knew I couldn’t run forever. I was tired.

 

“Kate! Get in.” I turned around to where the voice had shouted and sure enough a car had stopped next to me. Without a second thought I jumped into the back of the car and slammed the door.

 

“You okay?” I looked up to see a concerned Glenn and Maggie sitting in the front of the car. Maggie was driving whilst Glenn was turned around in the passenger's side to look at me.

 

“I’m okay.” I answered still panting. I hadn’t been bit therefore I was okay. “Thank you for coming back for me.”

 

“No need to thank us for that.” Maggie answered.

 

“Did you see anyone get out?” I questioned. Hope was laced into my voice like it always was. That was until I saw Glenn’s sad expression and I knew they hadn’t. The shake of his head confirmed it.  “Where are we going? The highway?”

 

“Yeah, if any of the group got out that’s where they’d head.” Glenn answered. I was getting tired. Running for your life did take a lot of your breath away. I laid down horizontally across the back seats.

 

“They’ll be there. I know it.” I replied. Dad told me that hope and faith could go along way in a world like this. So I held onto it. Just like the woven bracelet that was still attached at my wrist. I held onto it as I drifted off to sleep.

 

_“Sophia?” I looked forward to see Sophia climbing out from underneath the car me and her where hiding under.  Groans filled my ears of the undead as I realized she had caught the attention of two stray walkers. I moved to get out from under car as well and followed Sophia’s lead and ran into the woods._

 

_Sophia was in front of me until she stopped running. I stopped behind her._

 

_“Sophia? Come on we have to go.” I panted._

 

_That’s when she turned around. A massive bite in her shoulder and her undead eyes staring at me. Coming closer to me hoping that I would join her._

 

_“Kate…” Walkers couldn’t talk I thought confused. She came closer. Arms extended towards me._

 

“Kate!” I woke up. It was just a dream. Although the dream was based on the truth. And not a nice one at that. Sophia had been my friend. Now she was dead.

 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked me from the passengers side this time. She must’ve swapped with Glenn after a while.

 

“Yeah, just a bad dream. How long was I asleep?” I questioned.

 

“Not too long.” She said. However that was also when I heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. I sat up in my seat to see another car and Daryl and Carol riding on Daryl’s bike. I let out a sigh of relief and fell back down on the car seats.

 

“Told you they’d be here.” I smiled and turned my head to look at Maggie. She and Glenn laughed a bit.

 

“Yeah, you did.” Maggie laughed slightly. She looked tired and as if she’d been crying. It wasn’t until now that I realised it was morning again. We must’ve been driving all night.

 

It was a while later that the car came to a stop. I heard the engine of Daryl’s bike stop.

 

“Come on Kate!” Glenn shouted to me excitedly. As both he and Maggie jumped out of the car doors. I followed there lead.

 

I swung open the car door, jumped out and looked around until my eyes landed on dad, Carl and mom.

 

“Daddy!” I shouted as I started into a dead sprint towards him. I saw dad look to where I had shouted and saw me. Like before at the quarry he ran towards me, scooped me up in his arms and held me tight.

 

“Katy. My little princess.” He sobbed into my hair.

 

“Kate. Oh my God, where were you?” Mom asked me frantically as she sandwiched me into the middle of dad and her.

 

I felt Carl tug at dad’s shirt. As if telling him to put me down so he could hug me as well. Dad obviously understood what he meant and set me down on my feet. As soon as he did I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and I knew instantly it was Carl. I hugged him back just as tight. When we pulled away he made a point to hold my hand so I wouldn’t disappear.

 

“Where’d you find everyone?” Dad asked.

 

“Well he was zig-zagging across the road, figured he had to be asian driving like that.” I turned towards the voice and saw Daryl. I let go of Carl’s hand and ran over to give him a hug. He stumbled back a bit before hugging back. I pulled away and smiled at him.

 

“Good one.” Glenn replied laughing slightly.

 

“Where’s the rest of us?” Daryl asked as he ruffled my hair. I moved back over to where Carl was and grabbed his hand again.

 

“We’re the only ones who’ve made it so far.” Dad responded looking at Daryl.

 

“Shane?” Mom asked carefully.

 

_Of course she’d ask about him._

 

Dad silently shook his, implying the fact that Shane Walsh had died.

 

_One._

 

“Andrea?” Glenn asked.

 

“She saved me then I lost her.” Carol admitted.

 

“We saw her go down.” T-dog spoke up.

 

_Two._

 

“Patricia?” Hershel questioned.  Beth shook her head.

 

“They got her too. Took her out from me. I was holding on to her daddy. She just-”  Beth couldn’t continue before she started to cry.

 

_Three._

 

“What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?” Beth questioned us.

 

“He was in the RV. It got overrun.” Dad informed. Beth moved to huddle herself into her dad’s arms and cry.

 

_Four._

 

“Are you sure you saw Andrea?” Carol spoke up again.

 

_Only four people had died. Not sure if that's good or bad._

 

“There were walkers everywhere.” Mom started to explain.

 

“But did you see her?” Carol prompted further.

 

“I’ll go back.” Daryl suggested. And me moved towards his bike.

 

“No.” Dad answered.

 

“We can’t just leave her.” Daryl pushed.

 

“We don’t know where she is.” Mom said quietly.  

 

“She’s either there or she isn’t. We can’t risk it.”

 

“So we’re not going to look for her?” Glenn asked in disbelief.

 

“We keep moving. We have to. Walkers are crawling all over the place.”

 

“I say we head east.” T-dog suggested.

 

“Stay off the main roads. The bigger the roads the more walkers. More assholes like this one. I got ‘em.” Daryl shot an arrow into the approaching walkers head.

 

“Let’s get get moving then.”

 

* * *

  
  


It was silent most of the journey. I didn’t know where we were going. I didn’t care. We just drove and drove until we just stopped.

 

We had all gotten out of our cars. I knew the rest of the group were waiting to see what my dad was going to tell us to do.

 

“We’ll make camp over there.” Dad announced and pointed at some old stone walls. I’m not sure what used to be here but it was obvious that it was broken a long time before the world ended. “We’ll get on the road as soon as day breaks.”

 

“What if walkers get here or another group like Randall’s?” I heard Beth asked.

 

“You know I found Randall right? He turned but he weren’t bit.” Daryl brought up.

 

“How’s that possible?” Beth asked confused.

 

“Rick what the hell happened?” Mom pushed dad to answer.

 

“Shane killed Randall, just like he always wanted too.” Daryl spoke up again.

 

_Of course it was Shane._

 

“And then the herd got him?” Mom tried to reason.

 

“We’re all infected.”

 

_Wait what? No._

 

I heard dad start to explain that Doctor Jenner had told him back at the CDC. I couldn’t really follow as tears threatened to fall from my eyes.

 

“We all carry it. Whatever it is.” Dad said again. I believed him. I didn’t want to but I did.

 

What didn’t help is that everyone started to ask dad questions. Like why hadn’t he told us sooner. I knew why. Because he didn’t know for sure.

 

After being bombarded with a bunch of questions and accusations dad walked away. Mom went after him and me and Carl were left alone. Hershel stayed with us though. He patted Carl on the shoulder and head and pulled me in for a one armed hug. I liked Hershel. I just turned and hugged him back.

 

* * *

 

Dad had gone looking around to check to see if there were any dangers around. It was night now and it was also cold.

 

I was sat with Carl. Both me and him sat and watched the fire. It reminded me of the barn. I felt that if  looked through the flames just enough I would see the barn burning down.

 

The silence was thick with tension even as a kid I could feel it and I know Carl did too.  I lifted my head up to look at Carl just as he turned to look at me. He gave me a slight smile and I returned it. I was getting anxious that dad hadn’t returned yet.

 

Mom came and sat down with us. Well, she sat behind us in the middle. I still hadn’t properly forgiven mom about what she did. She was pregnant with Shane Walsh’s baby. It hadn’t even been born yet but I couldn’t help but dislike it. That baby had changed everything.

 

I almost felt bad about what I said to mom but that doesn’t change the fact that it still happened. I don’t regret what I said. Nor do I think I was in the wrong to say it. I meant it and I still do. But she still is my mom and I still love her.

 

“We’re not safe with him.” I heard Carol whisper to Daryl. Immediately my focus was on them. “Keeping something like that from us. Why’d do we need him?” I started to feel my anger rise.

 

_She needs to be careful of what she says next._

 

“Nah. Rick’s done alright by me.” Daryl said.

 

“We’re his henchmen.” Carol spat.

 

“Don’t say that about my father.” I spoke up. Even I could hear the venom that I spoke with. The group, all but Carl, seemed shocked that I had spoken up. “He didn’t tell us because he didn’t know if Jenner was telling the truth or not. What would you do? If you had been given that sort of information?” I questioned.  Carol didn’t say anything after that.

 

“I think we should take our chances.” Maggie spoke up.

 

_Stupid women._

 

“Don’t be stupid. We have no food. No ammo.” Hershel repiled.

 

_Thank you Hershel._

 

“What was that?” Beth said as some leaves crunched.

 

I saw dad appear from beyond the tree line. The members of the group started to get worried and suggesting leaving. Dad said no. Then dad said that he was the one who killed Shane.

 

_How do you feel when someone you hate dies?_

 

Carl started to cry but I didn’t.

 

_Am I broken?_

 

_Maybe._

 

Dad told people if they wanted to leave they could. But this isn’t a democracy anymore. No one said a word. They all just looked at him. Mom held Carl whilst he cried. But as soon as dad started to walk into the woods I got up and followed him.

 

No one tried to stop me.

 

I walked faster to get closer and walk beside dad. He stopped when he saw me.

 

“Kate go back. It’s not safe out here.” He mumbled.

 

“I will. I just wanted to say… That I don’t blame you. For not telling us about the CDC.” I thought about what I wanted to say next. “I also don’t hate you for…  killing Shane. You were right he was too dangerous… I don’t know I just thought you should know that. I love you, dad. None of what you said changes that.” I spoke. I didn’t know where I had gotten this mature. Some way along the line I guess.

 

“Thanks Katy… I mean it. I love you too but go back to mom and get some sleep.” Dad answered.

 

I hugged him before I left and he hugged me back.  As I sat back down where mom and Carl where dads words were swimming in my head.

 

_“This isn’t a democracy anymore.”_

 

_This was just the beginning._


	3. 2. During the 7 months.

**_1 month later... (October)_ **

 

I feel like we've been going round in circles, not that I'd say anything about it. At the moment everyone seems a bit on edge. Mainly because we have no idea what we're even doing apart from consistently looking for food, water and shelter. 

 

Winter would be here soon and we all knew it. What we're going to do when it actually gets here is a mystery.  In the winter time, back when things were normal, I used to get sick a lot due to the cold weather. I'm kind of worried about what will happen when winter is here. Will I get sick again? If so how will I survive? We can't go out and buy medicines like we used to. 

 

Well, that's a mystery for another day. 

 

Life is a bit like a mystery now when you think about. 

 

My dad is doing his best to protect us from the walkers and get us to different places and houses where we can get shelter for the night and rest. Houses are also good for gathering supplies. Dad seems tense now but, who can blame him? He's trying to help keep people alive. Even if some people in the group don't agree with him or talk about him behind his back. Whenever I hear people doing this I glare at them until they stop. Like they could do better anyway. 

 

Right now is one of those moments, this time however, mom's the one saying it. 

 

"I still can't believe he killed Shane." Mom spoke out loud. Dad, T-dog and Glenn are searching through the houses next to where we are. The rest of us are gathered in a living room. "He can be dangerous." She said again. I huffed. 

 

"Shane tried to kill him. What did you expect him to do?" I angrily spat. 

 

"I'm not saying he didn't have a reason to and watch your tone." She said frowning at me. 

 

"Why do you care so much? It was a month ago, there isn't a reason to still be on about it. Dad's trying to keep us alive. All of us. He's doing a good job of it as well so lay off him for a while." I continued. 

 

"Shane was his best friend." Mom raised her voice slightly.  "Don't make me out to be the enemy."

 

"You did that yourself." I angry spat at her before standing off and leaving the room. I stamped off into the kitchen and sat down on one of the tall seats that are placed next to an counter, which I crossed my arms and laid my head on. 

 

Most people probably thought I was being unreasonable. However, they don't know about mom's infidelity, yet. That baby she's going to have won't be dad's. Or there's a slim chance of it being dad's.

 

I heard footsteps walk down the hall and come into the kitchen where I was. I lifted my head up to see my twin brother, Carl.  He came around the counter and sat in the tall seat next to me. 

 

"She's annoying me too." Carl spoke, he turned his head to look at me as he did so.

 

"The way she just talks about dad that way is what annoys me the most." I replied.

 

"It's not like she could do any better." I agreed with Carl on that statement. 

 

"Exactly." I could tell Carl anything and I knew he wouldn't judge me for any of it.

 

Carl was my twin, when we were younger we made a deal never to lie to the other and that we would tell each other everything. Our grandparents used to say we were two sides of the same coin because we are twins. Carl was the one person, apart from dad, that I knew I could trust.

 

The people in our group were even surprised when they saw how well we got along with each other. It was very rare that we would ever argue. We knew each other too well.  

 

Just then we heard the front door open and dad and the others walked in. Me and Carl stopped to listen what was going to be said.

 

_"You need to control your kids."_ Mom spoke. 

 

 "So we aren't her kids anymore." Carl commented. 

 

_"Why? What happened?"_ Dad spoke. 

 

_"Rick it wasn't the kids, Lori's the one who provoked them."_ Maggie said. I mentally thanked her. 

 

"What did you do?" I asked Carl.

 

"After you left she said that you were getting 'easily triggered' about things. So I said you had a reason to be and that I agreed with everything you said. To which she responded saying that we were ungrateful. So I left."  We stopped talking after we heard some footsteps make there way to where we were. Dad appeared through the doorway. 

 

"Hey." He said.

 

"Hi." Carl and I said at the same time. 

 

"I heard what happened." Dad informed us of what we already knew. "I'm not angry at either of you." He simply said. 

 

"You aren't?" I questioned. 

 

"No." He said. "I want to know what she said though that made you angry though." He looked at me when he said that. 

 

"She said that you were dangerous because you killed Shane so I said that Shane tried to kill you so you had a reason too. Then she said that she never said you didn't have a reason too and that I need to 'watch my tone' so I basically told her to back off and leave you alone." I explained. Dad nodded slowly.

 

"Okay. Anyway you two come on back we've got food."

 

* * *

**_2 months later...(December)_ **

 

I think it's December now. There isn't really a way to keep track of time now. 

 

We're spending winter in some storage lockers for shelter to the cold outside. 

 

I don't really speak to mom nowadays. With each passing day her stomach seems to get bigger. Reminding me of how she was unfaithful to the man she swore she loved. And worst of all it was with Shane. 

 

Dad didn't speak to her much now either. Or Carl. She spends most of her time with Carol. 

 

I didn't know I could hold a grudge this long. 

 

Being in the storage lockers isn't so bad because there's lots of food and water in here so we can easily hold out for the winter in here. 

 

I talk to Daryl sometimes and I got him to promise me that he would teach me how to shoot the crossbow when it warms up. 

 

My back was against the wall of the storage locker that we were in. Dad was sitting next to me but seemed to be focused on something else. Carl was sitting on the other side of dad whilst the other members of the group were scattered around the placed but all in sight. Mom was sitting next to Carol, occasionally out of the corner of my eye I could see her glance over to where we were. 

 

Sitting on the hard floor however was beginning to hurt slightly. I kept shuffling around on the floor before opting to lean on dad. I still wasn't comfortable. 

 

Dad noticed me shuffling around a lot and crossed his legs before he pulled me to sit on his lap so I could be more comfortable. Without realizing it I fell asleep. 

 

_Dad had gone back to get Merle. He had left a while ago. I was beginning to get worried because mom and Shane keep mentioning how they should've been back by now._

 

_It was night now though._

 

_I watched from next to Carl as Amy got up to go to the RV. The campfire was keeping us warm as I leaned my head against Carl's shoulder._

 

_That's when we all heard a scream. I looked over to see Amy getting bit by a walker. Andrea's scream will forever be engraved into my memory. More walkers appeared everywhere._

 

_We all had shot up. Carl grabbed my hand to make sure I was still next to him and I clung on tightly. Shane and mom lead us next to the RV. Shane and some of the other group members had gotten hold of their guns and had started shooting._

 

_I could hear all the screams as I started to cry. Carl was too._

 

_Then from out of nowhere dad showed up with the other members too. With them there the walkers were taken care of pretty quickly. Me and Carl made a dash to get to dad as he fell to his knees and pulled both me and Carl into his arms holding us tight._

 

_The cries of the group didn't stop though._

 

_Andrea's tears for her sister didn't stop._

 

I shot awake with a slight jump that dad clearly noticed. All the other group members were asleep now. Dad nudged me slightly. 

 

"What's wrong?" He whispered his voice clearly concerned. 

 

"It's just a bad dream." I whispered back.   _Well memory._

 

"Are you okay?" 

 

"Yeah."

 

"I'll tell you what, you know when I have a bad dream?" He asked. I shook my head. "I remember that it's just a dream and nothing can hurt you in a dream. You can even change them." He said whilst he ran a hand through my hair. 

 

"Thank's dad." I whispered. 

 

"Try and get some more sleep okay?" 

 

"Okay. I love you dad."

 

"I love you too, Katie"

 

I didn't have a bad dream or memory pop up for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

**_3 months later...(March)_ **

 

I think it's spring now. And at this point I'm almost certain we've been going around in circles. I swear if I see that same tree on more time I might scream. 

 

Nevertheless it's good that things are finally warming up.

 

We had left the storage lockers and taken some of the supplies that were still left over, but those had ran out ages ago. Looking for food in the end of the world isn't easy at all. 

 

"Daryl. Daryl. Daryl." I poked him on his arm until he finally turned around to address me.

 

"What do ya want kid?" He mumbled.

 

"Can you remember when you promised me that you teach me how to use the crossbow?" I smiled up at him. 

 

"Yeah." He simple answered. 

 

"Well we aren't doing anything now so can we? Please?" I did my best to make the most convincing puppy eyes that I always use on dad.  Daryl smiled slightly before turning to look over at dad. Dad looked over and Daryl waved him over to us. 

 

"Hey, what's up?" Dad asked when he got closer to us.

 

"Can Kate come with me for a bit? I promised her I'd teach her how to use the crossbow." Daryl explained. "We'll look for food as well." Daryl added. Dad looked unsure for a moment. Like he didn't know whether to say yes or no. Before turning to look at me.

 

"You promise to do exactly what Daryl says?" He asked seriously. 

 

"I promise." I replied. 

 

"You have your gun and knife with you?" 

 

"Yep." I showed him so he would know I wasn't lying. 

 

"Okay." He turned to look at Daryl. "Can you be back in 2 hours?" He asked. 

 

"Sure." Daryl said in agreement. 

 

"I'll see you in a bit." Dad said as he knelt down to give me a hug, which I returned without hesitation. 

 

With that Daryl and I made our way into the woods, we kept walking until we came to a slightly open area that had a singular tree in the middle. 

 

"Okay kid, this is how you hold it." At first he demonstrated. Holding the crossbow up to show me. After he passed it to me. I was surprised about how heavy it was. Daryl laughed slightly when I almost dropped it. 

 

"So like this?" I asked as I tried to re-create the stance that he had showed me before. Daryl knelt down so he could get to my height more. 

 

"Sort of." He adjusted my arms slightly so the bow was resting on my shoulder more. "There you go." 

 

"Okay, now what do I do?" I asked.

 

"You aim. You see that tree over there I want you to try to hit." I knew he had chosen the tree because I would be more likely to hit it that way. Daryl showed me where to look.

 

I aimed and fired.

 

I looked up to see that I had managed to hit the tree in the center.

 

"Well done, kid." Daryl praised and put his hand on my head. 

 

"Told you I could do it." I laughed. 

 

I had a few more go's and aiming for different things before Daryl went over to pick up the arrows. 

 

Then I heard a growling come from behind me. I turned around to see a lone walker approaching me from the woods. It was getting closer to me by the second. I could her footsteps behind me letting me know Daryl was running over to me.

 

Without really thinking about it I pulled the crossbow up and shot the walker in the head.  

 

The walker dropped to the floor and didn't move again. 

 

"Nice shot." Daryl complemented as he took the crossbow back.  "You okay?" 

 

"Yeah it didn't get near me." 

 

"Come on, let's get out of here before more show up. We can look for food on the way back." Daryl said as he loaded the crossbow up with a different arrow. 

 

Taking the same path through the woods, we managed to catch some squirrels. 

 

When we made it back to the group dad greeted us.

 

"How'd it go?" Dad smiled. 

 

"Your daughters and natural." Daryl simple responded. I smiled up at him. 

 

"That's good to hear." Dad chuckled and pulled me into a side hug. 

 

* * *

_**1 month later...(April)** _

 

Daryl had found a bow and some arrows in shed a few weeks ago. He had gifted it to me as a present.  Since then I have been training with it at every opportunity I was given and I had gotten quite good at it. 

 

Mom's really pregnant now though. I can tell Hershel is getting worried about that. 

 

Right now I'm sitting with Carl and waiting for dad and Daryl to get back. Maggie and Glenn walk over to us and take a seat next to where we're sat. 

 

"Kate, can I tie your hair up quickly?" Maggie asks me. I had forgotten that my last hair tie broke and now my hair is quite long, an inch or two below my shoulders. Which nowadays can be dangerous.

 

"Can you plait it?" I ask. Maggie smiles and nods and I turn so I'm facing away from her which allows her more access to my hair. 

 

Maggie starts on my hair and it hurts a little because it hasn't been brushed in a while. Maggie sorts that problem out though by getting a brush and running it throw my hair until it goes through without ease. She ends up doing a french plait that falls onto my right shoulder once she ties it up well. 

 

"Hopefully that one will last longer that the other." She said as I turn to look at her. 

 

"It's not my fault I have thick hair." I pout and both her and Glenn laugh. 

 

"We might have to cut it soon if it get's any longer." Maggie thoughtfully says.

 

"Maybe but only if you do it." I laugh. 

 

"Hey what about me?" Glenn asks teasingly. 

 

"No offence Glenn but I think I'd trust Maggie to cut my hair more." Glenn scoffs as he pretends to be offended.

 

"I'll have you know I was a hairstylist before this."

 

"Liar you told me that you delivered pizza." I said as I laughed. 

 

"Oh no my secret has been revealed." Glenn said. We all start laughing.  

 

That's when dad and Daryl turn up they look at us and wait until everyone is looking at them. 

 

"We found a prison."

 

_Well isn't that nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
